First Snow of the Season
by sandypenguin6
Summary: More Jack/OC! If you're getting bored with those then just pass this one over. It's been 7 years since Jenn and her friends fought alongside the Guardians, and Jack Frost is coming to pay her an annual visit. Can he help show her brother how much fun snow can be? This summary sucks, I'm sorry!
1. And Winter Came

**A/N: Rise of the Guardians! Oh my goodness, don't you adore this movie?! Review if you think Jack Frost is attractive! And if you like my story, too! Here you go, one more Jack/OC story to add to the hundreds!**

* * *

Jenn stared out of her living room window beside her sparkling Christmas tree at the first snow (and blizzard) of the winter. It pelted down to the ground so that she could barely see across the street. Jenn sighed and thought of the person she always thought of when it snowed: Jack Frost.

Jenn remembered fondly when she and her school buddies (along with her best friend Jamie) fought alongside Jack Frost and the other guardians 7 years ago against Pitch (the Boogeyman) and sent him back to his dark labyrinth. All because she and her friends believed. Jenn had always favoured magic and was glad that she got to experience some firsthand. She would never stop believing! Every year on the first snow, Jack Frost would come and visit the kids that helped restore the world's children's faith in the guardians. Jenn always looked forward to seeing him, but she needed him more than ever now for one reason.

That reason was Rory, her younger brother. She'd never told him about her adventure with the guardians, nor did he know about the full truth of their existence. But now that he was 5 years old, she wanted to introduce him to Jack and show him all the magic that he and the other guardians bring every year.

"Awww!" whined a high voice at Jenn's shoulder; she turned to see her brother's chubby face pinched together with displeasure and his big green eyes showing annoyance that only came with young children. He was staring at the snow swirling outside. "Why'd it have to snow?! I hate it!"

"C'mon Rory!" Jenn said incredulously. "You're 5; most kids your age love playing in the snow."

"Well I don't," pouted Rory. "It's cold, it's wet _and_ it tastes gross!"

Jenn smiled. This is really why she wanted Rory to meet Jack. If anyone could show Rory all of the fun that came with snow and ice, Jack could. Jenn decided to tease Rory a little bit to get him more interested. "I know someone who'd be very unhappy to hear you say that." She waggled her finger at Rory as his face softened.

"Who?" Rory asked in spite of himself.

"You'll see," said Jenn with a lofty expression. "They'll come tonight."

"Jenn!" their mother called from the kitchen, "Put Rory to bed please!"

"OK!" Jenn bellowed back. Then, turning to Rory and stooping down, she whispered "We'll watch from my room."

* * *

_You should not go back to them._ North's words of warning floated back into Jack's train of thought.

_Why not? _Jack had asked

_What if the children develop an attachment to you? Or you to them? The children will grow, but we are frozen in time. Never growing older. You cannot stay with them forever, Jack. Most are not even children anymore. I warn you, it is best that we remain hidden from them for now. Soon the will have their own children and we shall bring joy to them. Trust me._

But seeing Jack's defiant expression, North abandoned his pursuits to have Jack stay away from the children. Because Jack Frost would do what he wanted, and that would be that.

Jack didn't know why North made such a big deal about getting attached to the kids. They were supposed to make them happy, right? That was their job as Guardians. Besides, Jack was never one for following the rules.

Jack let the wind carry him in the direction of the last house he would visit: Jenn's house. He especially liked talking with Jenn and Jamie and was upset that he could only do it once a year. Jamie was kind of like a kindred spirit, he was the first child to have ever seen Jack and that meant a lot to Jack. What he liked about Jenn was her passionate love for magic. She'd ask him questions and while he was talking about riding in North's sleigh or seeing Sandy distribute dreams all over the city, her eyes would light up like fireflies. It wasn't often that Jack saw that expression in a teen.

Thinking about seeing the magical look in her eyes again, Jack propelled himself a little faster towards her house.

* * *

Rory and Jenn stared up at the sky through Jenn's bedroom window. Just as they had been doing for 20 minutes. Rory was starting to fidget and sigh melodramatically.

"So…what are we supposed to be watching for again?" Rory asked impatiently.

"Not what," Jenn said firmly. "Who. And I said I'd tell you when he got here."

"So it's a boy?" Rory got that teasing-brother look in his eyes and Jenn was surprised that he didn't jump up and down yelling "JENN'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" over and over. But she figured that since Rory was supposed to be asleep right now, waking Mom and Dad up wouldn't be a great thing to do, and that he knew this.

"I've gotta pee!" Rory whined.

"OK," sighed Jenn. "Go to the bathroom. _Quietly_!" she added in a whisper as Rory turned to dash down the hall. He changed his footsteps to his tiptoes as he closed the door shut behind him.

Jenn turned to sit cross-legged on her bed, staring up at the pure white snowflakes against the murky black backdrop of the sky. She closed her eyes and envisioned her brother's face when he finally met Jack Frost. She smiled. A rush of cold air raced through her open window. She opened her eyes to see frost accumulate slowly on her windows. She smiled wider, knowing what was to come. One moment there was nothing but a cold breeze in her room. The next moment, Jack Frost stood before her, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! This totally sucks, I know! But I really wanted to post it anyway! Review if you want. Stay awesome! The next chapter will be up soon (In case anyone cares).**


	2. Dreams are More Precious

**A/N: I'm ba-ack! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been pretty busy with school and the like. I'm very pleased with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hi Jack!" Jenn said enthusiastically, jumping up from her bed to hug him. Then, remembering how cold he was, jumped back. Jenn noticed that she was almost as tall as Jack now and the way that he was smiling at her made her suddenly conscious of her Skiing Penguin pyjamas. "I'm-uh-really glad to see you! I thought that maybe you wouldn't come this year."

"What? And miss the chance of seeing you?" he asked, still grinning as he punched her lightly on the shoulder. "So, how's your boyfriend?" He was leading with the same question he asked her every year.

"Non-existent, as usual. Yep; apparently my boy repellant is still very much intact."

"I thought it was the cooties!" Jack teased.

"C'mon, Jack!" Jenn said, rolling her eyes and planting her hands on her hips. "Cooties? Really? I'm sixteen! Do I still look like a little girl?!" She held her arms out for inspection, expecting a witty retort.

Jack wrapped both hands around his staff and leaned against it, sizing her up. After a few seconds his mischievous expression softened. "No," he said seriously.

Jenn really didn't know how to respond as his blue eyes bore into her hazel ones. She was incredibly thankful when Rory burst through the door, which eased the tension a bit.

"Who're ya talking to?" asked Rory, looking around the room with a puzzled expression.

"Jack Frost," Jenn replied without hesitation. Jack gave her a shifty grin which she returned.

"You mean that guy from the Christmas song? The one that nips your nose?" Rory looked skeptical. "He's not real!"

"Yes he is! He's been controlling the winter weather for centuries! I met him seven years ago."

"So that means that you were…" Rory paused, thinking hard and showing off his newly acquired math abilities. "Nine!"

"Mm hm," Jenn affirmed, nodding. Rory climbed onto her bed, suddenly anxious to hear the rest of her story. Jenn smiled. "I, Jamie, and some of our other school friends had the honour of fighting with the greatest protectors of all time!"

"Who?" Rory whispered.

Jenn cast a fleeting look at Jack, who was leaning against her wall, bare feet crossed. He smiled widely, showing off his white teeth, and nodded. This encouraged Jenn to continue. She sat next to Rory on her bed. He looked breathless with anticipation.

"The Guardians!" she said in a stage whisper.

"Who are 'the Guardians'?"

"You know all of them! They're Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost!"

"Oh yeah? I think that you're making this all up," said Rory in a self-dignified voice.

"Oh really?" Jenn replied, getting up and giving Rory a sly grin. This was the part she'd been looking forward to the most. "I can prove to you that Jack Frost exists."

"OK!" said Rory, eager for the challenge.

"Close your eyes," Jenn instructed. Rory did as he was told. "Now imagine," said Jenn softly, "that you're outside. The air is cold, and the wind is fierce." She was glad to see Rory give a little shiver at that. "You can see your breath swirling in front of your face."

"Where am I?" Rory interrupted, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"Anywhere you want."

"Disney World!" Rory yelped. Jenn shushed him, not wanting to wake their parents. Though she doubted that it would ever be that cold in Orlando, she whispered "Alright," and watched Rory sigh with contentment.

At this point, Jack was still leaning against the wall by Jenn's bedroom window, staring at her with wonder. Her love for magic and imagination is what made her so wonderful. He didn't know another soul who made cold weather sound so magnificent. He would know! She definitely wasn't a little girl anymore. He didn't recognise the feeling he felt when she looked over at him and smiled. He liked the way her long auburn hair fell neatly over her shoulder, naturally pin-straight. She smiled at him with genuine joy, lighting up the green in her hazel eyes. Jack's stomach flopped as he looked away quickly, confused.

Jenn's smile faded slightly at that as she turned back to Rory, his eyes still closed. "Suddenly," she whispered, "the wind stops blowing. You look up-" (Rory lifted his head) "-and you see tiny specs of white decorating the pitch black sky. It's snowing." She nodded at Jack and, with a wave of his staff; it began to snow lightly in Jenn's room.

"Open your eyes," Jenn told Rory. He obliged. Rory gasped and looked at the ceiling, reaching out a small hand to pluck a snowflake from the air.

"Jack Frost!" he whispered, studying the flake in his cupped palms as it melted. "He's real!"

Jenn smiled widely and gestured, finally, to Jack, who was taking in every word. When Rory saw Jack for the first time his reaction was predictable, yet still amusing. Eyes wide, mouth agape, he pointed at the tall, 17-year-old figure by the window.

"You see him too, right?" asked Rory in a quavering voice.

Jenn laughed quietly as Jack strode over to the bed and knelt down so that he was at eye-level with Rory.

"Hi. I'm Jack Frost; and we're gonna have a little fun…"

* * *

**A/N: Much better than my last chapter, right? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever! Reviews are welcomed! Stay awesome!**


	3. Stars and Midnight Blue

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that I have not updated in a while! Christmas, y'know! (I mean the holiday season, but I celebrate Christmas.) This chapter's slightly more boring and it'll get better next chapter I promise! So enjoy this setup chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure we'll be allowed to do this?" asked Rory in a quiet voice as Jenn returned to her room after venturing to the coat closet to get their winter stuff.

"I never said that we'd be allowed," Jenn said, helping Rory into his snow pants. "I just said that we'd be _able_ to."

Jack had offered to take them sledding in the park, one of the best winter activities, he'd said. Even though it was quarter to eleven and _way_ past Rory's bedtime, Jenn had agreed. This was surprising to all because Jenn was not normally the impulsive one, but she really wanted Rory to love the snow as much as she and Jack did. And, although she could barely admit it to herself, Jenn wanted to be with Jack just a little bit longer. Even with all of these new feelings she'd developed for a guy whom she'd known for almost half her life, she still did not to get Rory all bundled up and ready for the winter fun ahead.

"I can't put my arms down!" complained Rory as Jenn zipped up his coat.

"Yeah, maybe you should take off that third sweater!" Jack chuckled. Jenn gave him an exasperated look, making sure not to look directly into his blue eyes for she found it increasingly difficult to look away.

"I just thought that it would be a good idea for him not to catch a cold! Excuse me for being the adult here!" But Jenn removed one of Rory's sweaters anyway. "Better?" she asked.

Rory nodded as Jenn put on her own coat. She stole a glance at Jack who smiled widely as she put on her winter headgear.

"Earmuffs?" Jack asked, incredulous. Jenn blushed furiously and gave him a scowl.

"What?! I-I like them." She finished lamely and quietly, staring down at the brown boots on her feet.

"No, I-just…they suit you." Despite herself, Jenn's head snapped up to lock her eyes with Jack's. _Great, _Jenn thought, _another awkward moment that makes my stomach twist into knots! What's wrong with us? We can't have _feelings _for each other? Can we? I mean, I suppose it could be plausible with the-_

"Jenn?" Rory had been tugging on her sleeve. Jenn blushed deeper and glared at her brother.

"What?!" she snapped, further embarrassed.

"I-um-was just wondering," Rory said in a small voice, gesturing to the window, "if we could go now."

Jenn softened a little at her brother's sheepish expression. "Yes, of course…Sorry, Rory," Jenn replied, ruffling his hair before placing his toque atop his head. He smiled his gap-toothed smile up at her before turning back to Jack, who was standing, ready, by the window. OK…now it was getting hard to even look at _him _without Jenn staring. What was wrong with her?!

"You ready, bud?" Jack asked Rory, smiling down at the little blond boy.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't really like snow much."

"That's what I'm here to change," Jack replied with a wink. Rory smiled and took Jack's outstretched hand, awaiting the moment when they would _fly _out the window.

"How 'bout you, Jenn?" asked Rory. Jack turned and nodded, reaching out his other hand for her to hold. Jenn promptly started to mentally panic.

_I can't hold his hand! That'll evoke some embarrassing action from me! Oh, get a grip, Jenn! He's just a boy. A 324-year-old boy who's pale, cold and lives forever! Man, I'm starting to sound like someone out of Twilight! This is crazy!_

Jenn finally tensed and quickly grabbed Jack's hand. His ice-like fingers seemed less cold through the wool of her mitts, but she still shivered at his touch. She wasn't really if it was from the cold in the first place…

"Oh, c'mon!" Jack said in a teasing voice, noticing Jenn's tiny tremor. "Is it that repulsive? Holding my hand?" His ice-blue eyes were transfixed with their connected hands.

"Psh, no!" Jenn scoffed jokingly, trying to brush off the feelings of pleasure she felt at the cold pressure his hand provided.

"OK! Let's go!" Jack said excitedly, looking at the delighted expression on Rory's face. "Wind!" Jack called out the open window, "You know what to do!" At first Jenn was afraid that Jack's yells would wake her parents, but then she remembered that they couldn't hear him anyway. _Quit worrying, _she told herself firmly as the wind picked up speed, blowing hard at them and ruffling the purple fur on the fluffy sham on her bed.

"Don't let go!" Jack warned the siblings quickly. And before they knew it they were rocketing up with the speed of the wind, snow whirling around their faces and the full moon shining down at them.

Jenn felt strange; weightless. Like she really could fly if she let go of Jack's hand (not that she'd ever think of doing that). But strangely, she felt her hand super-glued to Jack's. Like she couldn't remove it even if she wanted (which she didn't). This must have been a kind magic that Jack didn't know about because he looked surprised when he found his hands connected to Jenn's and Rory's.

Jenn looked down at the tiny dots of the town and raised her right arm to level with the rest of her body, as if she were flying on her own. She gave a satisfying "WOOO!" to which Rory giggled and imitated and Jack smiled genuinely at, like he loved nothing more than seeing her this happy.

What she didn't know was that he really did.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Kinda boring, but this fic isn't really all that exciting anyway. But don't worry! The next chapter's going to be better! Review and stay awesome!**


End file.
